Amusement Park
by WaitingGermanluver1
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls and RowedyRuff Boys are bored and decide to go to the amusement park. On the same day! Reds, Blues, and Greens. Request for TatethePowerPuffFan.
1. Intro

**Hello everyone! This fanfiction will be split up into 4 parts, the intro, the Reds, the Blues, and the Greens. This chapter is the intro and this is a request from TatethePowerPuffFan so please enjoy.**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

I sighed for the umpteenth time that day, I was so **bored**! I sat on the floor in the living room while Blossom sat on the couch reading, Bubbles went out to buy some groceries earlier, hence leaving me with nothing to do. I debated on going to the park but soon remembered that someone rented it out for the day; seriously who rented out the _park_? Anyway I started flipping through the TV channels when Bubbles burst through the front door excitedly; she threw the groceries into the kitchen and flew towards us.

"Girls, girls you're never gonna guess what I saw when I was flying home!"

Blossom put down her book and looked up at her, "what did you see Bubbles?" she asked. "I saw an...AMUSMENT PARK!" she squealed out, now I turned my full attention to her.

"An amusement park?" I asked turning off the TV. "Yea, it had roller coasters, games, and a _huge_ Ferris wheel!" Bubbles explained, "We should go!" I pondered over the offer. I had nothing better to do, and it did sound fun, "I'm all for it, what about you Blossom?" I asked. The "Leader" looked from one of us to the other and sighed, "alright" I grinned at Bubbles who grinned back. Time for some fun.

* * *

**Butch's POV**

I lied face down on the couch and groaned for the umpteenth time within the last hour, there was nothing to do. I could just hear Brick's annoyance from behind me where he sat playing chess. I groaned once more to annoy him again, I heard a loud thud and heard his loud foot steps approaching me. I didn't bother looking up to know he was staring down at me and glaring.

"Can I help you with something?"

I moved the side of my head so that I could see him through one eye, I tried not to laugh at his annoyed expression. "You could start by not being so annoying" Brick said, I turned fully to him with a devious look on my face. "And _you_ could start by not being such a prick" that seemed to be the snapping point for Brick and he lunged on me and we got into a heated wrestling match. When Boomer came back from, wherever, I had given Brick a black eye and he gave me a couple of bruises.

"Guys stop flirting for a second, I got big news"

Brick and I glared at him,"we are not flirting!" we yelled in sync. Boomer rolled his eyes, "yea whatever just listen up, I found something we can do today" I raised an eyebrow at him. "what is it?" I asked, forgetting all about my previous fight with Brick. "There's this amusement park in town with these awesome rides" Boomer said excitedly. My ears perked up at the mention of rides, "sounds cool, I'm in" I said. Boomer and I turned to Brick, who had gotten off of me and went over to the old couch, for an answer. I'm assuming that are expecting faces caused him to cave in because in any other occasion he would just say no. But whatever posses Brick to agree, I thank it. "Aw snap, we headed to the amusement park fools!" I said excitedly, Boomer and I high fived while Brick just sighed at us.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what everyone thinks and thank you TatethePowerPuffFan for requesting this.**


	2. Red's

**Hello everyone! This chapter is all about the Red's so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

When Bubbles, Buttercup, and I arrived at the amusement and bought our tickets, we decided to split up because we all wanted to do different things. I still wanted to stay home with a good book but my sisters were so adamant about going that I couldn't refuse. I walked around the different game stalls, there were various games like the ring toss, basketball and that game where you test your strength. I chuckled at all the kids running around asking their parents if they could play. I suddenly felt myself run into someone I closed my eyes and prepared for impact but instead of feeling the hard ground, I felt a strong arm circle around my waist. I opened my eyes and were met with a pair of crimson red eyes, the were mesmerizing. I felt a blush creep onto my face and took a better look at the person holding me. I gasped when I saw Brick Jojo, leader of the Rowdy Ruff Boys! He was staring at me wide eyed and his cheeks were slightly pink, at that moment time seemed to freeze. There was no one else in the entire world, just us. We were so close that I could feel the heat radiating off of him and the faint smell of ink. We stayed in that position for a while just staring at each other before I came to my senses.

"Um brick, can you let me go?"

My counterpart instantly let me go, looking away from me. I dusted myself off and kept staring at my feet, we stood there in an awkward silence for what felt like hours but was probably around 3 minutes.

"Hey"

I whipped my head up at the sound of his voice, "sorry...for bumping into you" he turned his head away from and I noticed that the tips of his ears were red. I couldn't help but smile, "no it was my fault, I should have been paying more attention to where I was going" he just gave me a swift nod. I was about to walk away but I was pulled back when I felt a hand grab onto mine. "Wait" he called out, I turned to him "what is it?" he scratched his neck nervously. "How about I take you on a ride? As an apology of course" I don't know what came over me but I smiled at him and nodded in confirmation. He gave me a wide grin, "great, c'mon I know just what to ride" with that he grabbed my hand and led away from the stands.

**Brick's POV**

I don't know what possessed me to ask her on a ride, but I'm kind of glad I did. That smile almost made me melt on the spot, she was so beautiful. I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head, I couldn't think that way. She's my sworn enemy, I can't think that way about her. I led her over to a roller coaster and smiled, this should be fine. Luckily the line wasn't to long so we wouldn't have to wait long, I hummed as we stood in line.

"Brick"

I turned to Blossom and I felt my heart skip a beat. She was looking up at me with pink cheeks and glossy eyes, her lips were parted slightly and she seemed out of breath. I got the urge to kiss her right then, I had never noticed her lips were so plump and pink. Have they always been like that? Was she always this stunning? I snapped out of my thoughts, "yea?" I asked. "You can let go of my hand now" she stated. I blushed and let go of her hand, "sorry" I said hastily. She just giggled and I literally thought I was going to pass out. She was so cute.

Before I realized it we were at the front of the line and the man was motioning us to get on. I stat down in the cart and helped Blossom in, she looked a little nervous. I chuckled and took her hand and gave it a light squeeze, she looked up at me astonished. I gave her a warm smile as the ride took us uphill, I unconsciously leaned in and whispered in her ear softly. "It's OK" and then we started downhill.

* * *

After our fifth roller coaster I was pretty sure I changed Blossom for the rest of her life. Her hair was flying all around her and her eyes held a certain fire to them. "That was the most fun I've ever had in her life!" Blossom yelled excitedly, I laughed at her excited reaction. "I think I created an adrenalin junkie" "You best believe you did, now take me on another ride" she said clinging to my arm. I blushed and looked around for another ride for us to ride. We had ridden all the rides except the Ferris wheel, "well all that's left is the Ferris wheel so you've got to settle" Blossom pouted but nodded.

**Blossom's POV**

As Brick and I stood in line, I started to calm down from my adrenalin high. "I'm sorry for acting so crazy today" I started, "I'm just not use to things like this" Brick turned to me and smiled. "I don't mind, besides you look kind of hot as an adrenalin junkie" I blushed at the nonchalant comment. I turned away from him to hide my blush which seemed to go noticed by Brick. He laughed and circled his arm around my waist, "Don't get shy on me now Blossom, we still have to have a romantic moment on the Ferris wheel" I gawked at his bluntness. "W-What?" I was about to say something else but I was suddenly ushered onto one of the carts of the farriers wheel by the red head.

Soon we were slowly making there way into the air, I looked down at the people who got smaller and smaller. I held Brick's hand as we got higher and higher. I felt his eyes on me so I turned to him, what I saw made my breath hitch in my throat. The sunlight was flying off his hair giving him an angelic look, his eyes were half lidded and he had coy smirk on his face. I felt myself leaning towards him until our faces were inches part, then our lips met. I felt his fingers run through my hair and my hands my their way to rest on his chest. The kiss was slow and sweet, perfect for a first kiss. We broke apart panting slightly, I stared deep into his mesmerizing crimson eyes and felt at peace.

"Blossom?" I placed my forehead against his, "yes Brick?" I felt him place a light kiss on my cheek. "I think I'm in love" I blushed an intertwined our hands. "I think I am too" I leaned in for one more kiss as we sat on the top of the Ferris wheel.

* * *

**YAY! I'm glad I did this because I've never written about the reds before so this was fun. Please review and tell me what you all think.**


	3. Blue's

**Hello again! So this is the Blue's chapter of Amusement Park so you will have to excuse me if it sucks. I have never written about the Blue's and they've never been my favorite but I gave it my best shot so don't kill me. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Bubbles skipped happily as she made her way towards the carousal. She hummed gleefully as she looked at the happy families enjoying the carnival. She suddenly felt someone shove her and she skid across the cement and laid on her stomach. Bubbles felt a sharp pain in her knee, she sat up slightly and looked down at her knee. She saw blood trickle down her leg. Bubbles felt tears prick her eyes and the large scrape on her knee started to burn, she sat on the dirty ground as blood started to puddle around her ankle.

"Hey are you alright?"

Bubbles looked up and saw the familiar face of Boomer Jojo. She gasped as she stared up at him, the concern in his dark blue eyes surprised her. His eyes were the most captivating sea blue, Bubbles felt herself blush t the thought.

"S-Sort of, I kind of fell down"

She laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her neck. Boomer shook his head in disappointment and crouched down next to her. He put his back towards her and motioned for her to get on. Bubbles tilted her head in confusion, "C'mon I'll carry you to the first aid tent" Boomer offered. Bubbles blushed a light shade of pink and crawled onto his back. Boomer helped make her comfortable and made his way over to the first aid tent. Bubbles sighed contently as she listened to the steady beat of his heart, the soothing sound ended putting the blonde girl to sleep.

* * *

When Bubbles woke up she found herself staring at a sleeping Boomer. She felt herself giggle as she looked at his sleeping face. She reached over and took his hand in hers, she noted how much bigger his was from hers. Bubbles then looked down at her knee and saw it was wrapped in bandages, "Thanks Boomer" she mumbled to herself.

"You're welcome"

Bubbles gasped as she saw said blonde smirking at her from the chair he was seated in. "B-B-Boomer!?" said man chuckled, "Hi Bubbles." The two stayed silent for a while until Boomer spoke up, "So how's your knee?" Bubbles stared at him confused for a moment before remembering the reason she was here with him. "Oh, fine thank you very much for helping me" Boomer just nodded. Bubbles stared down st her lap for a while more before she got an idea. She moved closer towards Boomer and gave him a wide smile, "Boomer, will you go on some rides with me?" she asked innocently. Boomer blushed at her offer, "s-sure I guess" Bubbles giggled and hopped off of the little bed she was laying on and took Boomers hand and lead him out o the medical tent.

She first led him over to the carousal where she got a pony and he a tiger. A lot of the little kids were looking at them funny but the two didn't seem to mind. Bubbles giggled as she rode up and down the kiddy ride, she looked over to Boomer who was chuckling at her. "What's so funny?" she asked, "It's just that you're really cute when you're happy" Bubbles blushed a deep shade of red. "N-No I'm not" she said bashfully, Boomer shook his head in disagreement. "No Bubbles you're beautiful, in every way" Bubbles nearly fell off the ride at his sweet words. But instead she merely smiled as the ride came to a stop, then they went on a couple of more smaller children rides before making their way over to the Ferris wheel.

The two were now laughing the entire way, they just found so much joy with being around the other each other. They talked animatedly the entire time while joking around. Before they knew it they were both seated on the Ferris wheel, Bubbles looked out excitedly. "Everything looks so pretty from up here" she admired, "But it's nearly as pretty as you" Bubbles blushed at him for the umpteenth time since running into him. "Stop saying things like that" she pleaded, "what do you mean the truth, because you really are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen Bubbles" the blonde felt tears prick her eyes once more. "Oh Boomer" she felt herself lean in closer to him until their faces were inches apart. IN a swift movement Boomer brought his lips to hers in a short sweet kiss. It was an innocent kiss for an innocent pair. When they broke apart Bubbles flung her arms around him and the two snuggled onto the setting sun.

* * *

**As I said, not the best thing I've ever written but it wasn't the worst either. So please review and tell me what you think, and I will see you for the Green's next (my personal favorite)BYE BYE!**


	4. Green's (Last Chapter)

**Last chapter y'all so I'm gonna make this short. Thank you everyone who read this and thank _you _TatethePowerPufffan for requesting this I had a lot of fun writing it. So let me not keep you, ENJOY THE GREEN'S!**

* * *

Buttercup stretched out her fingers and smirked at the other players in the game. She had beat everyone who challenged her within the past 30 minutes, but if she played a kid she would get them any prize they wanted. Now Buttercup was getting a little bored, no one could beat her so she was about to go to another game until she saw _him _sit beside her. Butch Jojo, Rowdy Ruff Boy, her counterpart. He smirked at her as he paid the booth man for the game Buttercup glared at him in return. The man running the booth once again explained the rules of the game and hit the buzzer signaling start. The two focused their water shooters on the clown's mouth trying to fill their balloons up, Buttercup smirked when she heard a pop and looked up. But to her horror it was Butch's balloon that popped before hers by a mere second, the boy smirked at her. "What's the matter Buttercup? Did I burst your bubble? She glared at him, "Let's play a different game" "what did you have in mind?" Buttercup motioned towards the strength tester ran by an older Italian man. Butch leaned into her face, "You're on." The two quickly ran to the tester and waited in line very impatiently, people gave them weird looks as they shoved each other in line like small children. When it was their turn Butch went first, "watch and learn little girl" said girl roller her eyes. Butch grabbed the mallet and smashed it onto the platform and watched the led (or whatever that thing is) rush to the top and ringed the bell. Butch gave his counterpart a coy look "top that Butterbutt" "gladly" she challenged. Buttercup spit on her hand and rubbed them together as she picked up the mallet, she took a deep breath and smashed it on the platform, this time though the piece of led broke the bell. Buttercup turned to Butch with a daring smirk, "how was _that _Butchie boy?" said man growled at her. "It's on now Power Puff" "I wouldn't have it any other way, Rowdy Boy"

* * *

The two challenged each other to just about every game and contest at the fair, and the scored was tied. The two were panting now but still made their way over to the last tent, not looking at what exactly it was. But the two visibly paled at what was inside, in the middle of the room was a dance floor and there were couples lined up all around as they watched one dance in the center. Buttercup looked up at the banner above them and read 'DANCE COMPETITION' in bold gold letters. The Power Puff gulped as she looked at all the women in dresses around the room, it made her want to vomit.

"Oh, you are here for the contest?"

The two looked over to an overly excited woman with a clipboard. "Oh no we're aren't-" Buttercup started but the woman didn't seem to be listening and ushered the black haired girl to an area behind a curtain while a few men ushered Butch the opposite direction.

* * *

When Buttercup stepped out again she was wearing a floor length green dress with a silk skirt, sweet heart neckline, and gold tracing the neckline and waist. Her hair was in a bun on top of her head with a green rose to match, on her feet were gold heels that sparkled in the low light of the tent. She looked around and saw Butch leaning against a near by wall running a hand through his hair. He was wearing a black suit with a green tie and rose that matched hers, his hair had been slicked back with a side bang. Buttercup had to admit he looked very handsome and blushed, but soon came back to reality and remembered that it was _Butch. _She shivered in disgust at the name, well she thought it was disgust. She approached the man and tapped his shoulder, when he turned to her his breath caught in his throat. 'Dear God she's beautiful' he thought, 'and I thought girls could only be hot, and she was always that' Butch gawked at her before he felt her punch his arm in annoyance. "Stop staring stupid" Butch just coughed to cover his blush, "yea sorry."

"Oh don't you two look lovely" the two turned, once again, to see the girl with the clipboard that Buttercup figured out was named Cindy. "Well you are up, so get out there and dance" Cindy pushed the two out into the dance floor. Buttercup was sweating bullets at this point, she didn't know how to dance! Butch pulled her close to his chest and whispered in her ear, "follow my lead" Buttercup nodded nervously and blushed at the feeling of his breath on her ear. Butch then started to dance Buttercup gracefully across the dance floor, he twirled, spun, and dipped her expertly. He was so good that Buttercup started getting into it herself and started to have fun dancing with him. Buttercup smiled warmly at her counterpart as he dipped, earning a coy smirk from said man. He pulled her to his chest quickly and whispered in her ear, "is it my imagination or is little miss independent starting to like me?" Buttercup wrapped her leg around his. "Is it just me or can Mr. Rough and Tough actually dance" Butch chuckled and spun the black haired girl around causing her skirt to fly around. "I suppose we're even now huh?" "I suppose so" Buttercup ran her hands through Butch's hair as the song ended. "You know, in a movie this is the part where we kiss" Butch scoffed. "I thought you weren't into that kinda stuff" "Bubbles makes me watch it with her" she confessed. "Well the only way I know how to dance is because Boomer makes me watch 'Dancing with the Stars' with him. Buttercup laughed, "I guess we're both kind of unorthodox huh?" "You got that right." Butch leaned in close so their foreheads were touching, "I hate you Butterbutt" "I hate you too, Butchie boy" she smirked coyly.

* * *

**Yay that's the last chapter, so please review and such. and GOODBYE I LOVE YOU!**


End file.
